Bullies-A Sterek One Shot
by Dark'Angel'Lucia
Summary: Stiles gets beaten up due to his sexuality and Derek is not happy about it one bit neither are the pack.


Stiles and Derek have been dating for a while now, Stiles's dad knows everything about the supernatural and Derek. Not everyone knows about Derek just the pack and whoever has seen them in public, Derek still hides behind a mask most of the time but Stiles is slowly luring him out and they are as happy as ever with each other.

It was a normal school day, Stiles done his usual thing pissing Harris off and earning not 1 but 2 hours detention cleaning up the library on his own. So here he is cleaning up the library waiting for 10 minutes to pass by and then he is free to leave, this is if Harris come back because he's been gone since the first hour flew by. Stiles should have just left but he knows he would have got caught, because that's his life, always getting caught in the end. When the 10 minutes were up Harris came in and released him from his duty's, "Right Stiles you may go and can I just say im surprised you didn't try to escape when I left" "Well honestly I thought about it but knew id get caught" Stiles grabbed his stuff and left, walking down the corridors he was suddenly slammed into the lockers, thrown on the floor, he could feel the kicks and punches, they stop after a while and he looks at 2 kids from the lacrosse team, they never liked him "That's what you get for being a queer, you're a disgrace you do not belong here!" "Freak!" they both screamed at him, he knew there names, Mark and Jordon, when they were gone he slowly got up and walked to his Jeep, getting in he could feel all the pain in his body he was sure there were a few cracked or broken ribs but was not sure.

When Stiles finally got home he was dreading it he hoped that the pack was not there waiting for him, he saw no cars except his fathers cruiser, he got out the Jeep grabbed his bag and walking in the house, his father looked his way for a second smiling, then double takes, he instantly got up "What the hell happened!?" Stiles looked up, he could feel the tears coming, he couldn't hold himself up anymore, he collapsed but his father caught him, Stiles sat there crying in his fathers arms for 20 minuets, the John Stilinski slowly held him up and took him to the couch and waiting for Stiles to calm down.

Once Stiles calmed down he explained what happened, John was furious, but Stiles refused to give second names only the first ones, "Okay kiddo, lay down on the couch and ill stick a film on okay, I have to call Melissa as you refuse to go hospital" John gave Stiles a blanket, Stiles took it gratefully and laid himself on the couch, he was out in seconds exhausted from the crying and beating he just got.

Once Stiles woke up again, Melissa and the pack was there, I sat up as Melissa came over "Stiles I need to check everywhere, so...strip" Stiles laughed at that then regretted it as he winced in pain of his ribs, he stood up and took off his shirt, he looked down...they were bruised and it looked like internal bleeding too, he frowned and Melissa felt them, Stiles starting biting his lip causing it to bleed, suddenly Derek was there holding his hand and looking angry and worried. "It's okay, im fine, just normal teenage stuff this time" but Derek didn't buy it, it just made him more angry, Jackson walked up as Melissa continued "Who where they? Your dad says you know them but you wont give him names or anything" Stiles sighed, Melissa started wrapping him up in bandages, "Mark and Jordon" Jackson growled "On the team?" Stiles nodded, Jackson and Scott shared and look and nodded.

Once Melissa was done, Stiles went upstairs to change, Derek following because he was so protective. "Der, im fine, honestly" Derek pulled Stiles into and hug and Stiles tried to stop himself from crying again. "Why did they do it?" "Because im gay" Derek tensed and growled, he went to walk off but Stiles stopped him, "Please don't, just...stay with me, with us" Stiles gave him cute puppy dog eyes, even though Stiles was not a werewolf he could do it perfectly and it would make Derek melt and it did Derek smiled and kissed Stiles, it was a passionate kiss then they both pulled away, Stiles got changed and they went back downstairs.

Stiles missed a week from school, everybody at school knew what happened, Scott and Jackson spent the week on the bench for beating up Mark and Jordon but they said it was totally worth it. After that week off Stiles decided it was time to go back, his bruises and cuts had faded a bit but are still noticeable.

Stiles POV.

I walked backed into school, I wasn't scared I just didn't want to have a load of people coming up to me asking me about what happened, can't be dealing with that, just to keep myself settled I double doused up on the Adderal so im super calm, but it didn't help this stupid ADD. I avoided everyone who walked towards me, I finally found one of the pack and that was Erica, I ran to her, she laughed at me because of course I nearly fell over, I gave her a smile "Please please talk to me so nobody else will!" "Okay what do you want to talk about?" I cursed under my breath "No idea!" "How about how Harris will kill you for missing a week" I jumped at the sound of Lydia's voice "Gheez Lyds your turning into one of them so sneaky a quiet! Warn a guy will you! Also do not remind me I don't wanna think about that!" She was right though Harris will kill me!

The bell sounded for 1st period and I had Harris, I gulped, Lydia and Erica dragged me inside, I took my seat quickly and hide behind a book, everyone snickered to themselves because it was obvious to why I was doing it. Harris came in, I was peaking over my textbook and he spotted me "Nice to see you finally back Stiles, I hope you had a good reason" I put the book down and he saw all he needed to know, a moment of shock flashed across his face, "Well then, I suppose ill let you off" he then turned around and started the lesson, then I got paper flown at me by Scott.

_**Dude didn't know you was back today, **_

_**I was going to pick up all your homework but I got a little distracted :S**_

_**Scott**_

I put my hand over my mouth to stop me from laughing out loud, I just looked at Scott and he glared at and mouthed 'Don't you dare' I grinned. The next 3 lessons flew by and we was walking to lunch, deciding we should have it outside I was the last to head out, as I walked out I saw Mark and Jordon standing by the door, and they laughed as I walked past also saying "He's never going to find anybody looking like that! Freak" I rolled my eyes and glared at floor, I carried on walking over to the pack and threw my bag down and sat down groaning.

Lydia was the first to speak "Whats your problem?" "Just some jerks, don't worry about it" Scott nudged me and pointed to the parking lot, and there pulling up was Derek, I smiled and shot across the car park into his arms, for once he actually stumbled back and laughed "You're an idiot yknow that" I grinned up at him "Yeah but im your idiot and you can't get rid of me" "Not true I could kill you and bury you in a ditch" I pout at him "You would never do that!" Derek smiled at me and shook his head laughing, then kissed me, I could hear the pack wolf whistle, I pull back and laughed.

Derek was looking behind me, I turned round and saw Mark and Jordon and they saw me and ran away, "Was that them?" I nodded and he smirked "Not so tough now are they, common lets join the others" We walked over to the others hand in hand, they were all talking about the way the 2 guys fled so quickly, we sat down and I just looked at Derek, he turned to me "What?" "Nothing, I love you that's all" Derek closed the space between us rather quickly and kissed me with all the passion he had, this was the first time telling him I love him, I kissed back with the same amount of passion then he pulled back, "I love you too" The girls and some of the guys said "Aww" while the rest was pretending to puke, I just rolled my eyes at them, there my pack, my family and im glad I have them all...Derek the most but that's just between us.

The End.


End file.
